Colors
by Jenn Hyakuya
Summary: Soulmate AU. Spamano. The world is black and white until they find their soulmate. Then there is colors.


Lovino huffed and glared at people walking past him. He was in a bad mood, but he's gotten used to this type of feeling towards other people. An elderly couple walked past him, laughing and clinging to each other. Lovino suddenly felt a strange, impractical rage towards the couple. Almost everyone around him could see normal colors and were happy. Even his little brother Feliciano can see color, because of that damn German. It seemed to Lovino he was the only one that seemed distant and cold, who hasn't found the right person, and the only one that sees in black and white. His grandpa always tells him not to worry, that he'll find someone. That it's only for a little while, and he'll be able to see normally, see in color, like everyone else. But he doesn't believe him. Not anymore. Lovino used to believe his grandpa, that he'll find someone eventually, but he's lost all hope. Why would anybody love him anyways, nobody ever did. They always focus on little Feliciano. Precious little Feliciano, who already found the one for him, who everyone adores, while Lovino is just the anonymous older brother. He's always just _been there_ , without anyone to really acknowledge his existence. He's given up on people. He came to realization a long while ago that nobody will ever really know him, or even try to.

Lovino walked down the street a little further, and saw an empty bench next to the street. He wrapped his coat closer to him and went to go sit down. He stared up at the darkening sky, filled with grey clouds. He looked down and looked around at the buildings on the other side of the street. Lovino fixed his eyes on a little store that sat directly across from him. It looked like a grocery shop, but the sign was too small to read. Just as Lovino's attention wavered and his mind started to drift, the front door of the store swung open, bringing Lovino quickly back to reality. A man walked out. He was definitely older than Lovino, but not by that much. Lovino squinted his eyes, focusing on the man's face, who looked over at him. Then everything turned black.

.

"Excuse me, are you okay?" A voice broke through Lovino's head, bringing him back to his senses. He opened his eyes slowly, raising his head up. An older man stood over him, shaking his shoulders. Concern flooded his eyes and showed on his face. Lovino looked up at the now completely dark sky. The man dropped his hands and stood up straight. His hand went to the back of his head, and laughed.

"Funny, another young man seemed to faint this evening too. Just as he was walking out of the store, too. You young people are getting stranger and stranger," the man laughed slightly again. He looked down at a Lovino again. "No, but seriously, are you okay? You still seem a little dazed." Lovino looked up at him quickly, shaking his head.

"No, no, I'm okay. I guess I just fell asleep or," Lovino breathed in, trying to catch his breath. "Something. I don't know, but I'm okay. Thanks for checking on me. But I really got to get home now." Lovino rushed his words and stood quickly. He walked slowly back the way he came. "Goodbye," Lovino mumbled without turning around. A hand grabbed his shoulder, turning him around against Lovino's will. The old man faced him, an unreadable expression of concern covered his face, his eyes shining. "You haven't found the one yet, have you? Your vision is still black and white. That's why you blacked out though. You saw this person." The man smiled softly at Lovino. "People have different reactions to the meetings, but both people have the same reaction. But this person was gone when you woke up, so you still don't have a colorful life. But that young man walking out of my store, the one that also fainted. You saw each other, and he's yours, and- "

"Hold it right there. I'm not attracted to men. It was just a coincidence. I was tired, a perfectly good reason to faint. I've overworked myself, that's all. And besides, I'm just different. It'll always be like this for me. And besides," Lovino pulled away his shoulder forcefully, taking a few steps away from him. His eyes hardened as he looked right into the other man's face. "There's no such thing as _soulmates_ ," Lovino spat out. He turned to go, and this time, the man walked back to his store instead of trying to stop him again.

 _To be continued..._


End file.
